I heard Kyousuke kicked the bucket
by ant0nym
Summary: This is a story about angst, depression, death, and pain. All written by very troubled little girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"At 7:32, Kyousuke Kamijou was found dead. He appears to have jumped out of the 5th story window in his hospital room. His friends and family will be preparing a funeral. More about this at 8"

Sayaka turned off the T.V. Currently she was at Madoka's house. " I don't get it! He was depressed but, he wouldn't throw himself out of a window!" Sayaka fumed and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Sayaka-chan!" Madoka called after her.

It was poring rain outside of the cozy house. Sayaka knew that he wouldn't be able to kill himself. He would know that his family and friends would grieve for him. Even though he may be a little bit bland. Sayaka had to slap herself. "I shouldn't be thinking of that! It would be disrespectful to him. Besides Kyousuke would want me to move on anyway!" Sayaka felt a new-found confidence. "I have to be there for my friends, that's what a hero would do!" She felt a pang of sadness that she abandoned the thought of the violin-playing boy.

_ It can't be helped, after all humans die all the time. Why would he matter?_

Madoka jumped at the sound of a voice. " S-Sayaka-chan, is that you? Y-you really got better fast." Suddenly a white cat-like creature sat on the couch. _It was I, Kyubey! _Madoka jumped when she saw it. It was like a cat or a fox! But, that didn't matter because it was talking!

"Sayaka-chan th-there is this w-weird l-l-looking thing!" Madoka said with a note of urgency.

The blue haired girl rushed in. It took her a second to figure the thing out. "What the crap is this?!" Sayaka almost yelled, " I don't remember this toy."

Kyubey adjusted himself_. I'm not a toy; I already told Madoka my name is Kyubey. _Madoka looked confused.

"H-how did you know my name?" Sayaka glared at Kyubey trying to remember if she had ever seen it anywhere.

_That is not important right now. You two have great magical girl potential!_

Sayaka tried to stifle a laugh "Magical girls? How old do you think we are, two?" Sayaka laughed loudly.

_Certainly not! You would be different then the ones you see on the television. You have to make a contract first!_ Madoka stiffened.

"S-so you're a devil?"

_Of course not! Besides you get something out of it as well. I'll grant you any wish you want! Well, except raising the dead of course._ Sayaka saddened thinking she couldn't bring Kyousuke back.

"Don't believe his lies, Kaname Madoka." An ominous figure looked through the window. It was a girl with long black hair and dark purple eyes. _Akemi Homura!_ Kyubey darted towards Madoka.

"Hey are you a stalker!?" Sayaka yelled questioningly.

"A magical girl will not be as happy as you think. This is your warning Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka" With that she disappeared.

"God, I hate her!" said Sayaka angrily "She could have at least answered my question!" Sayaka stomped in rage.

"Kyubey did you know her?" Madoka asked shyly.

_Kind of, she's a magical girl, that's for sure. But, I don't remember making a contract with her. She seems like a veteran as well._

"Are all magical girls like that?" Madoka said re-thinking her decision.

_No, not necessarily. Although when fighting witches, some tend to get competitive…_

"So, anything at all, except raising the dead" Sayaka thought "I want to be there for others, like I wasn't for him. But, I need to think."

0 uu 0

After a long night of thinking it was Monday. It was also time for school. Sayaka met Hitomi and Madoka on her way to school, as always. Hitomi stopped and flipped her wavy green hair. "Guys, I know this isn't very appropriate at the moment but, I MISS KYOUSUKE!" Hitomi started weeping and the pink haired Madoka rushed to comfort her. "I w-was going t-t-to ask him o-out a-after he g-g-got released!"

Sayaka started thinking. "If she cared for him why didn't she visit him?" She was distracted by the question the whole morning. Until her teacher introduced a new student. "Class, this is Akemi Homura" Sayaka paid attention now.

_Don't worry, Sayaka. She wouldn't attack me here; also we have another magical girl. _

Sayaka was shocked. _Wait, you're saying that there is another magical girl?_

Kyubey nodded. _Do you think it is uncommon?_

Sayaka wasn't sure how to answer _A-anyways who is this magical girl?_ asked Sayaka.

_Mami Tomoe_, Kyubey replied. Sayaka had almost gone white. Mami Tomoe is a senior!

_S-Sayaka-chan are you okay?_ Sayaka was terrified! First some cat thing can read her mind, now Madoka!

_Don't worry, Sayaka, we won't always hear what you think_.

"This is witchcraft!" She screamed.

"Sayaka…" She realized she didn't think it she said it! "You're absolutely right! Women do not need to make soft eggs for picky men!" Her teacher rambled on about men and such. Sayaka was finally glad her teacher was a total nutcase!

**First of many chapters. Try to guess the author's age! Any comments or **_**constructive **_**criticism are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"That was an interesting outburst, Sayaka-chan," said Hitomi. Sayaka glared at Kyubey angrily. "Anyway, I have to go; I have piano tonight."

Sayaka instantly forgot about Kyubey , laughed and said, "I'm glad I'm not rich! You had your Tea Ceremony yesterday!"

"Well, Mother wants me to be a lady. A fancy one at that, because being rich means sometimes you'll be invited to prestigious events. You need to know manners, you know." Hitomi smiled and held up her head. "Well, I must be going then." Hitomi cheerfully walked out of the room.

After Hitomi left Kyubey said, _Now we should talk about being magical girls_.

"Where's Mami? You said she'd be here!" Sayaka said

"I'm sorry that I was late, then" Sayaka turned around and saw a girl with two drill-like ponytails on the side of her head.

_Mami, you said you'd be here sooner._

"Sorry, I got hung up in class." Sayaka felt somewhat comforted by her presence. She had the air of an experienced person, who did well in their field.

Sayaka then realized her earlier comment and apologized for not knowing the situation. "Don't worry about it, Miki-san." Mami said.

_Mami is a veteran; she made a contract with me about a year ago._

"I heard you two have potential. I'll show you the ropes but I doubt you'll need me too much."

Sayaka felt proud that she received such high praise from someone like Mami. Madoka however was blushing madly. "So how about... I bring you on the next witch hunt!" Sayaka eagerly said yes. Madoka wasn't sure so she hesitantly said yes. After all Mami and Sayaka-chan were there. "Alright! Then it's settled. How about I call you when I get a signal." Mami gave them each her phone number and said goodbye.

"When I become a magical girl I'll be just like her!" Sayaka said excitedly.

"Y-you're really going to do it?" Madoka said nervously.

"Well of course! Why not?"

Madoka envied her friends' courage but, was scared she would get hurt. "No reason." With that Sayaka left as well. Madoka followed close by.

They walked by the hospital and noticed something a little odd…

_Oh no, that's a Grief Seed. It's going to hatch soon, too! _

"Slow down, what's that?" Sayaka asked. She looked at Kyubey and seemed extremely confused.

_A witch egg! If we don't hurry a witch will hatch! Call Mami, it's an emergency!_

"I can't. I wasted my battery playing Tetris." Sayaka said sheepishly.

_Madoka, what about your phone?!_

"Sorry, Sayaka challenged me to a Tetris-Off."

_The barrier is going up!_

"We'll be trapped!" shouted Madoka.

The barrier went up revealing a strange place filled with dessert and hospital things. Circles with a spiral design, mouse ears, and nurse hats scurried around. _Those are familiars. They aren't witches but they could turn into one_. A familiar heard them and signaled the others. They were slowly going in. Suddenly one jumped and attacked Madoka! Sayaka managed to hit it off but more were coming! _Quick one of you make a wish!_

"U-um, I can't think of one!" Madoka said frustrated. The familiars were all gathered around and ready to attack.

"S-Sayaka-chan, I'm scared!" Madoka whimpered. Sayaka seemed frustrated.

"If only," She thought, "I was stronger, then I'd be able to help Madoka. When will Mami arrive?"

A yellow blast came from the left. "I'm sorry I'm late again." A graceful Mami walked in holding two percussion-lock rifled muskets. "It took a bit to get the signal."

_The witch is going to hatch soon, we'd better get there quickly._

"Right, let's get going, then!" Mami said cheerfully taking both girls by the hand. Mami blasted familiars through the whole way. Sayaka was amazed that someone like Mami could defeat that many familiars. It wasn't that she was weak, she just was so lady-like.

Suddenly, Sayaka and Kyubey got separated by a mob of familiars that even Mami couldn't handle. It whooshed them away into a sea of cakes and sweets. Mami and Madoka, however were not as lucky. They seemed to be getting pushed ,by the familiars, closer and closer to the soon-to-be witch. "What do we do, Kyubey?!" Sayaka hollered trying not to drown in the sea of sweets.

_Well, if you don't like cake I have cheese. _

Sayaka thought he was crazy. Why bring cheese? Would that imply that he was always carrying cheese around? These questions peppered the mind of Sayaka until, a familiar spotted them. It lunged at them going for the cheese that Kyubey brought. More familiars smelled the cheese and also wanted a piece. Before they knew it they weren't only in a sea of food, but also in a sea of hungry familiars!

"This is how I'll die? I won't even be able to see my friends anymore.. I just wish that-"

Finally the two girls had finally arrived at the lair of the witch. Madoka felt sad that she let her friend down so easily. By now the Grief Seed hatched revealing a mouse like creature with a clown-like face and attire. "Charlotte" appeared below the witch in runes. Mami curtsied daintily and two rifles fell out.

She shot Charlotte twice in the head and as it came down, she took of her hat and four guns fell out! After she shot Charlotte four times she shot in the head once more, just to be safe. She sent it flying in the air with bullets that, when shot, released ribbons that curled around the victims body. The witch got wrapped up by the yellow ribbons suffocating it and-

Almost, in a second Charlotte exploded and out from the body came a jolly looking, black caterpillar with wings on the sides of its head. Mami froze and the thing was ten seconds away from biting her head clean off but a sword came slashing at the thing. Mami looked over at her savior and saw…

SAYAKA? Mami had to take a double take when she saw her. All decked out in a cape, she had multiple swords, like her own infinite guns. "Miki-san, why did you-"

She was cut off by Sayaka. "Let's just beat this thing." Mami looked shocked at the sudden enthusiasm of the younger girl. She nodded and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Before they managed to start, the thing blew up!

"I can't believe my first witch battle was so weak!" Sayaka said

"Normally witches do not blow up." Mami thought confused.

_The only Puella Magi I know that uses explosives is-_ Kyubey was soon cut off by a grenade exploding him to pieces.

"You've said enough, Incubator." Out from the shadows came Homura.

"H-Homura-chan, why did you kill Kyubey?" Madoka felt intimidated by the girl.

Homura leered down at her. "He was a filthy Incubator. This will only put him out long enough for me to tell you that-"

Mami put her gun up to the head of Homura. "I think that's enough, Akemi-san.

-A Message from Kyubey-

_Akemi Homura is an irregularity, that's for sure. But even she cannot kill me. Won't you become a magical girl? Just make a contract and I'll grant your wish!_

-End Message-

"Idiot, you don't know what that monster is capable of." Homura glared at Mami. "Well, I'm done here. Kaname Madoka," Madoka froze hearing Homura. "Don't become a magical girl, I won't allow you to." With that she flipped her hair and left.

"Don't pay attention to her, she's probably one of those competitive magical girls! Anyway I'll protect you." Sayaka grinned at Madoka.

_That's good, Sayaka._

"Eh, K-Kyubey you're alive! Are you a z-z-zombie?" Madoka inched away from him.

_No, don't worry. That was one of my many copies. Well, can't let this go to waste._ Then he went to the old body and began to devour it.

"G-gross" Sayaka muttered.

0 uu 0

Homura walked into the park hoping to find Kyubey.

_Were you looking for me, Homura? _Shocked by his voice she jumped, barely.

"I don't want you going near Madoka. Ever."

_You seem like an over-protective parent. You're so possessive._

"You wouldn't understand. After all," She paused, "I do everything for her."

_A-Akemi Homura did you-_ Before he could finish he had more holes than Swiss cheese.

0 uu 0

"Miki-san, what were the conditions of the wish?" They were at Mamis' house at the moment, resting and replenishing their magic.

"Well, I barely had time to think so it's kind of a weird one." Sayaka blushed before continuing, "I wished that I could be by my friends side, like I wasn't for Kyousuke."

"S-Sayaka-chan." Madoka was nervous that her friend still thought it was her fault.

"Well, Miki-san that explains how you got over to me so quickly." Mami said. Sayaka beamed with confidence that the veteran complimented her abilities. Madoka wanted to make a wish and help people, just like her friends but she feared she was too weak and would be a terrible addition to the team. Also Homura seemed extremely worried about her becoming a magical girl. She was so determined to convince her to not become one.

The next day at school Hitomi couldn't be found at all. "She might have skipped" and "Why isn't Hitomi-san here" were floating around in the classroom. "Settle down, class." The words of the teacher quieted the whole class. It was so quiet you could hear Kyubey walk across the floor. Their teacher talked about her relationship problems, as usual, and the day went by calmly and normally.

But, when Madoka and Sayaka left they saw strange 'clouds' with mustaches. It would make normal people laugh or do a double take, but Sayaka knew that those weren't just a joke. They were familiars. "Ah, Hitomi-chan!" Madoka pointed to the girl, "But she seems dazed, like she's sleep walking." Sayaka, do you see that on her neck.

_That's a witches kiss. That may have control on your friend!_

"Alright then! I'll transform." Sayaka had on her magical girl attire within a few moments.

Sayaka and Madoka followed Hitomi. She was heading for the roof! "No, don't do it Hitomi-chan!" Madoka called out hoping to gain the attention of her friend.

"Oh, Kaname-san you interrupted me!" With that said she walked over to Madoka and hit her in the stomach.

"Hey! What the crap are you doing?!" Sayaka yelled angrily. Sayaka had to think for a moment, she didn't want to hurt Hitomi, but couldn't leave Madoka. But Hitomi is almost under a spell! She won't remember this probably. Sayaka teleported (using the ability she gained from her wish) and knocked Hitomi out. "Madoka, watch Hitomi while I fight this thing!" Sayaka ran into the building.

"Wait Sayaka-chan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-A Message from Kyubey-

_Witch kisses can be a sign of a witch! I'm telling you this _

_because you'll become a magical girl, right?_

-End Message-

Madoka knew Sayaka meant well but thought that she needed to stop rushing into things so carelessly. "I hope Sayaka-chan will be alright." Madoka felt useless.

_Kaname Madoka_. An eerie voice creeped from behind her.

"K-Kyubey, what is it? Don't scare me like that."

_If you really want to help your friend, why don't you make a contract?_

"E-eh?" Madoka thought that if she made a wish now she could help Sayaka! But, she didn't think that she would be much of a help, she'd be a burden.

_So have you decided?_ Kyubey eagerly asked, glaring with those eyes of his; it was if they went right through her all the way to her soul.

"I cannot allow that, filthy Incubator." Kyubey ran but even he could not hide from Homura. All of the sudden Kyubey went up in the air and plummeted down, getting hit by a rocket launcher. He exploded once again.

"H-Homura-chan, w-why did you do this?" Homura glared down at Madoka.

"Kaname Madoka, listen to me. Never become someone else. Stay yourself." With another flip of her long, black hair she was off. The words that were given to Madoka were vague at the least. Never become someone else? How could she do that? She would if she could that's for sure. She didn't excel or was good at anything, academically and athletically. She had no distinctive features but wasn't hideous. She was average.

So, why did this happen too her? There are tons of people more fit to become Puella Magi! Madoka wept. She wasn't sure what to do. Why risk her life if she had great friends and family? She would be missed! She sat by the unconscious body of Hitomi and thought "Why not Hitomi-chan? She's beautiful and skilled. She's popular with the boys and even rich!" All she could do was hope for Sayaka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_-A Message From Kyubey-_

_If you haven't yet figured out, a Puella Magis' ability depends on their wish. For example a healing wish would speed up healing for you! Wouldn't it be cool to have an ability? Become a Puella Magi and find out!_

_-End Message-_

"All I'm finding are these crappy familiars! When am I going to get to the witch?" Sayaka grumbled. She wasn't doing it for the Grief Seed though. This time that witch got on her nerves by basically brainwashing Hitomi!

"Hey, loser!" Suddenly Sayaka was met with a red-haired Puella Magi! In her mouth was a stick of Pocky. "Mami may still be here but this area is still sweet. I ain't looking forward to sharing this with two others. You are a rookie anyway, so all I have to do is beat the crap out of you!" The girl smirked. Man, she just got to first place on the list of people who are jerks!

"So, when'ya gonna fight? Are you wimpin' out on me?" Sayaka wouldn't back down from a challenge. "Before I murder you I suppose you'd like to know the name of the last person you meet. I'm Kyouko, remember that in Hell." The girl laughed pompously.

"I bet you want to know who's going to take those words and crush them. I'm Sayaka!" she boldly declared.

"Oh, finally toughing up huh! You're too naïve!" Kyouko rushed at her with her spear.

Before Sayaka knew what was happening the spear almost pierced her chest! Luckily she darted away and aimed for Kyouko. But, a chain-like thing wrapped around her legs sending her to the ground. She looked at the spear. It was split apart! Now she finally got it, Kyouko used a multi-parted spear. "Thought I'd only see that in anime." Sayaka thought. She had to get away quickly. Suddenly Kyouko's spear grazed her soul gem! A wave of pain rushed through her body and she fell to the ground.

"I knew you were a wimp! You can't even take a little bit of spear to the soul gem?" Kyouko laughed at the failure of Sayaka.

Sayaka stumbled up trying to support herself with her cutlass. "Guess you ain't so weak after all. Tryin' to put up a fight?" Kyouko lunged her spear at Sayaka, but was stabbed by her cutlass! All Kyouko saw was a blur of blue before she was hit.

"That ain't somethin' ya see evr'yday," the redhead said with a smirk. She took out a stick of Pocky. "I guess I ought a be serious now!"

Sayaka was surprised at this! Kyouko wasn't even trying? Before she could continue her thought, parts of the spear were wrapped around her legs sending her down to the ground, once again.

"Always gettin' caught in that. What are you some one-trick pony? Pathetic." Kyouko started walking over to Sayaka.

"How could I get caught in this? I must look so weak!" Sayaka grumbled to herself.

"So, any last words?" The older girl smirked down at her menacingly.

"That is enough, Sakura Kyouko." An even more menacing-looking figure glared at the two.

"She really likes using the first and last names," thought Sayaka.

"Normally I wouldn't care what you would do. But, the death of Miki Sayaka would cause despair to her." Homura glanced at Sayaka, but quickly looked away. "Sakura-san, you are foolish as always."

Kyouko seemed surprised for a moment but said, " Tch, fine, I just wanted to see how long she'd last." She looked at Sayaka, who by now had been released from the chains, and said, "Work on not being so weak. Then maybe you'd win."

"Sayaka-chan! You're back. Are you injured? Do you need help?" Madoka fussed over her like a parent would do to a child.

"Yeah, just got a little bit roughed up. Not much wrong though!" Sayaka laughed merrily.

"Sayaka-chan." Madoka said with a hint of sadness. She knew that Sayaka was worried about something. But, what could she do? She knew she wanted the strength to help Sayaka! But, what would she think about that? A very confused Madoka walked back home with her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_-A Message from Kyubey-_

_I wonder how Homura could have gotten there so fast._

_I'll share a secret with you. I think Homura is actually-_

"You've said too much, Incubator. Don't become a Puella Magi, I'm warning you."

_-End Message? -_

_I always get cut off. Sigh._

_-End Message-_

Sayaka was at the grocery store buying food for dinner that night. She heard a loud thump, but merely wrote it off as someone dropping food. But, an unmistakable voice was heard.

"That'll teach you to not accept coupons! Even if they have been used!" Laughter that annoyed Sayaka echoed through the store.

"Can't even buy groceries in peace." She mumbled to herself.

The bluenette went to investigate the mysterious thump and came across none other than Kyouko, who appeared to have 100 dollars worth of snack food. The redhead was standing over a dead body.

"Yo, Sayaka!" Kyouko said cheerfully. Sayaka stood motionless waiting for the older girl to attack. "You're not strong enough yet, if ya wanna pick a fight." She smirked pompously. "Want some Pocky?"

"Before that, who's you're friend on the ground?" Sayaka knew Kyouko was never up to any good, if she didn't murder him she… well… she probably murdered him.

"Just a no-good cashier who wouldn't take my coupon."

"But, you already used it…"

"Well the coupon is made of paper, and money is made out of paper." The redhead looked confident, too confident. Kyouko's twisted logic made Sayaka think that she probably never went to school.

Sayaka slapped the Pocky out of Kyouko's hand. That was a big mistake. Not only was it open, but also the ants were coming. The once threateningly cheerful girl turned into a threatening menace.

"Don't waste food, I'll kill you." Dead silence hung in the air as Kyouko picked up the Pocky. "Five second rule. Sure ya don't want any?"

"I-I'll pass…"

"I have Yan Yan with fun words. Here's a good one for you. It says "Sheep; Wool Sweaters."

Sayaka couldn't help but laugh. "How much was that?" She asked. If she were going to eat it, she'd at least pay for it.

"1.89."

After Sayaka paid for it she had a couple sticks with some pretty fun words and decided to share some with Kyouko.

"Hey, mine says Golden Log." Kyouko said.

Sayaka looked over at her "Must be a misprint of some sort."

Later that night, though, Sayaka learned that this 'misprint' was extremely rare. "I-I've been such a fool…"

That night she knew that Kyouko had basically eaten a treasure. Sayaka cried herself to sleep, knowing that she let a precious jewel leave her so quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_-A Message Kyubey-_

_I can search for millions of things on this computer. I guess I do know everything now._

_All the information I have gathered will help me fight entropy._

_-End Message-_

"Sorry Sayaka-chan, I have to go to Kyoto with my parents."

"Oh, okay. I understand." Sayaka hung up the phone. All her friends were doing things over vacation. Her parents were going on a cruise so Sayaka was left alone.

"Maybe I'll try that computer game. Minecraft, I think."

Sayaka looked down at the computer. "I could make a new world!"

(This will be put in POV. Just like if she was in the game)

**Day 1**

I just built my house! It's got a kitchen, bathroom, and my room, so far. I found a wolf. I named it Kyubey. I also got a horse. I gave it diamond armor, using my god-like power. I also 'made' Kyousuke! But, I had to kill, like, 7. He didn't have the right shirt those times so, yeah.

**Day 2**

Kyousuke was being awfully weird… He tried going outside, but was almost eaten by a witch. He also has an obsession with the bathroom. He always goes in there, but doesn't even put up the toilet seat. I made him a room, with a bed, a lounge, and even a TV! But, he still goes into the bathroom. Better put a bed in there, wish me luck.

**Day 3**

Today I got a little angry with Kyousuke. I may have hit him in the face… I didn't think Kyubey would viciously attack him. Anyway, I had to kill 5 more Kyousukes until I got the right one. I also had to install an iron door because he likes to escape, I guess. But even though he was a new one, he still liked the bathroom.

**Day 3**

I set out some cakes to eat. Kyousuke wouldn't eat them. Although, 3 were for Kyubey. I made Kyubey a room. But, Kyousuke now likes it there. I had to kill him then. Kyubey made me. 6 more dead.

**Day 4**

I took a trip with my horse Ocktavia but I was lost all day.

**Day 5**

I finally found my way back! I was going to watch a bit of late-night TV, in Kyousuke's room. A witch was staring up at him. It wasn't attacking and would die when MadokaSun came. Cake Status: Uneaten.

**Day 6**

Kyousuke stood on my kitchen sink. He stared out into the land, sad and depressed. I had to keep him inside, he wouldn't understand, after all.

**Day 7**

Kyousuke didn't take a bath like I asked him to. 1 more dead Kyousuke.

OuuO

"Sayaka, we're back!"

The girl heard the voices of her parents throughout the house.

"That's good," she thought, "now, I can tell them what happened to Kyousuke."

That night, dinner was long, quiet and awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-A Message From Kyubey-

I'd like you to remember, future magical girl, that even when it seems like it's a sunny day, a storm could come.

-End Message-

"The cruise? It was wonderful! There was this boy, who played the guitar amazingly. Ahhh, I get shivers thinking about it! When I asked his name he just played more. He was so mysterious."

"Interesting story, Hitomi-san." Sayaka lied. She liked Hitomi, but her stories were another thing.

"Oh, but the boy was a relative of Kamijou-kun." Hitomi said cheerfully.

"Oh, t-that's nice." Sayaka mumbled. Last night she killed Kyousuke in Minecraft. Actually she killed him 20 times.

_Good morning, Hitomi._

_"Kyubey? Hitomi can't hear you. She's not a magical girl."_ Sayaka thought, unless…

_"Good morning, Kyubey-san."_ The pleasant voice of Hitomi echoed through Sayaka's head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Sayaka-san."

"What did you wish for? You're rich! You can buy things."

"C-calm down S-Sayaka-chan," said a very concerned Madoka.

"That's top secret, sorry guys!"

OuuO

"Nakazawa-kun, what is the correct way to cook rice?!"

"U-um, any way is fine."

"Nakazawa-kun isn't very lucky! He always has to answer Sensei's weird questions!" Sayaka snickered to her pink-haired friend, in a hushed tone.

Madoka giggled. She hadn't seen any weird creatures around lately. Well, except for Kyubey. It finally seemed peaceful in Mitakihara.

OuuO

"You took care of that one pretty fast, Hitomi-san!"

Sayaka and Hitomi had just defeated the Class- Representative Witch, Patricia. Hitomi did most of the work, though.

"Yeah, I might not need your help anymore!" Hitomi said sounding slightly rude.

Sayaka was concerned. It had been at least a week since Hitomi turned into a Puella Magi, but she seemed a little… off. The normally gentle and lady-like Hitomi had turned a little bit too self-confidant.

"Are you having a good time, girls?" A dainty voice was heard, almost drifting through the breeze.

"Mami! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"You must have grown, Miki-san. Anyway who's your friend?" Mami asked pointing towards Hitomi.

Before Sayaka could answer, the new Puella Magi declared, "My name is Hitomi!"

"Ah, I see then. How does your gown not get in the way?"

Hitomi looked down at her light green bride-like gown. It had dark green bows and on her head was a crown of flowers. Her soul gem was an earing.

"And another thing, how do you not lose your soul gem?" Mami said jokingly.

Hitomi looked rather miffed and grumbled, "How do you do your hair?"

"Hahahaha, don't worry Hitomi-san. Just a little joke between fellow Puella Magis!"

"Yeah, Hitomi. Don't look so upset." Sayaka said adding to Mami's previous statement.

OuuO

"Hitomi! Where have you been?! You missed your tea ceremony! Stand straighter and for heavens sake take a bath, you look dirty!" Her mother scolded her.

Hitomi forgot about all that stuff. She was a Puella Magi now; she had better things to do than go to a stupid tea ceremony anyway.

"You can't control me. I have better things to do." Hitomi angrily yelled.

"Hitomi!" her mother slapped her across the face, "I didn't raise you like this! While we're on the topic, your grades have been falling! Go to your room, young lady!"

Hitomi sat on her bed looking at her green soul gem. It was a deep green, it seemed like you could dive right in it. That's what she wished she could do. Escape from this corrupted world, and start anew. Hitomi sighed and looked out the window.

Maybe, just maybe, she could unfasten the hinges and-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

-A Message From Kyubey-

_I don't get you humans. You wish for something but quickly regret it. You're always indecisive. That will lead to your demise._

-End Message-

"At 9 P.M, last night 14 year old, Hitomi Shizuki was found missing from her 4th story room. Police report that there was no evidence left behind.

We are now going live to Ms. Shizuki's family. "Mrs. Shizuki, could you give us the details of last night's occurrence?

"W-well, I got in an argument with her after she got home late. She was also given a ride home by Kamijou-kun. The only thing I could think happening is that- no it's to horrible!"

The class gasped when they heard the news.

"Yes, I regret to inform you that Hitomi will not be joining us, for a while." Mrs. Kazuko informed them tearfully.

"Hitomi **was** acting weird last night. She seemed so rude. Could this be, my fault?" Sayaka thought to herself.

OuuO

"So, you'll really grant my wish?" Hitomi asked excitedly.

_Of course. You have a high amount of potential power. It would be idiotic not to._

"Ok then, I wish that the guitar boy on the deck would love me!"

Kyubey's 'ears' elongated and reached into Hitomi's heart. He was grabbing at her soul and removing it.

A pained gasp escaped Hitomi's throat. A glowing green gem appeared in front of her.

_Now, just accept it._

Once Hitomi accepted it she felt, different. Happy, maybe? Powerful, definitely!

_Keep this safe, it's more important than the most expensive jewelry, rarer then a chunk of Jadeite, yet it is worth nothing._

Hitomi seemed confused at first but, love and a gem? She got more out of the deal than he did. But, down in the deepest, darkest, tiniest corners of her soul, she knew that he was up to something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_-A Message From Kyubey-_

_I don't get why you people think it's our fault for your despair. You were the one who made the wish._

_-End Message-_

Kyubey walked lightly through the amusement park. There was a girl who he was going to contract, her name was Seiko. She had spent the day at the park with her parents.

OuuO

"I wish I could never leave!" Seiko cried with enthusiasm.

_Is that what you really wish_, Yamagashi Seiko?

"Huh, what're you?"

_My name is Kyubey. I'll grant your wish._

"Grant my wish?" Seiko thought, "I have rich parents, I could buy anything. But, they never have time for me…"

_Have you decided?_

"Not, yet. I have to go now. Bye!"

Seiko ran off to go catch up with her parents. Today was their Once-A-Month Seiko Day. Today they would do whatever she wanted. It was a reward for being good while they were away.

"I could get used to this!" Seiko thought.

She would push away all her worries on that day, so she forgot about Kyubey. She also forgot that her parents had to go to work the next day.

OuuO

"What do you mean you have to go?!" Seiko was furious.

"Well, we have to go to work. We need to make money, dear." Her mother said trying to soothe her enraged child.

"Yeah, and we had Seiko day yesterday." Her father said.

Seiko remembered yesterday. One day of fun a month. February was only 28 days, so she didn't have to wait too long. But today was May 1st.

That meant about 30 days until her family fun at the park. While another person wouldn't care, because it's just a month and months tend to go by fast. Seiko's everyday life was boring and mundane. Her parents had to work on holidays, weekends, and even her birthday! She would tolerate this only because, of that one last day of the month.

OuuO

"I know you were anticipating this but, we have a very important meeting on that day." Her mother said apologetically. Seiko hung up the phone. Why today of all days? Her boring life was a now horrible one. Yesterday was the worst day of her life.

She was late for school, and then teased for being late. She fell asleep in class and the teacher called on her. She was sent to the principal's office for swearing at a kid. If that couldn't make it any worse at the end of the day, she was late for the bus. Seiko had to call her maid who was very grouchy today.

Seiko day was going to be her reward for waiting and having to deal with life. Her parents didn't understand. They were too busy at work. Too busy to be there for Seiko.

"Kyubey, I've made my decision."

_What is it then?_

"I want my mother and father to have more time for me!"

OuuO

"Please, any amount of money could help." A huddled woman reached out a tin can to a pink haired girl.

"E-eh, I-I'm sorry I don't have any on me. Maybe another time?"

"They don't understand, none of them do.2 weeks ago I was having a dandy time in my big house. Now, I'm on the streets like a lowly rat. I'm hungry, tired, and I'm almost about to bleed to death. But, they now have time for me. Yeah, this is all your fault. If you paid attention to me this never would have happened. Now you are, so maybe I should… just… sleep."

OuuO

"A homeless person died on Mitakihara Avenue 5 days ago. Police speculate that it was Yamagashi Seiko. Her parents were found next to her and were stroking her decaying body. The Yamagashi family had gone bankrupt a week ago after quitting their jobs, and spending all their money at MitakiLand."

"That's terrible, turn it off!" The littlest girl screamed.

"Yeah, it is pretty gross…" The bluenette said as she turned off the T.V

"Getta spine, you two." A loud redhead emptied the food bag to get the last box of Pocky they had.

"Now, now, Kyouko-san. They haven't been exposed to this yet." Said a yellow haired girl sipping a cup of tea.

Madoka, Sayaka, and Kyouko, and Mami were all gathered around Sayaka's T.V.

_How very foolish._ Kyubey's eyes glowed red.

At the window one could make out the figure of Homura, clutching one of Madoka's ribbons.

"I'll defeat you, Incubator."

* * *

**If any of you are wondering Seiko Yamagashi is not my OC. I got her off of a Quotev Personality quiz. I bended it a bit, though. The original includes a story. But, not the homeless person thing. All credits go to them. Sadly, I could not remember the name of this person. I just looked up Puella Magi on Quotev. If I figure out the name I will post it in my next chapter.**

**I would like to thank Faust91x, Psykoakuma, and Roboferret for reviewing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

-A Message From Kyubey-

_Humans kill each other in war all the time. What's wrong with one of them dying because of one wish?_

-End Message-

My name is Gomi Kamijou. I love guitar, almost as much a Kyousuke loved his violin… I hated him. He was always the star, a stupid 'violin prodigy'. My parents loved him. Everyone loved him. While he gets love and attention, I get stuck with the name GOMI!

We were twins, but mom and dad never told anyone about me. They were embarrassed, after I kicked little wimp boy when we were born. Mom screamed out Gomi! They became the laughingstock of the hospital.

After that terrible experience I spent years of shame and humiliation in pre-school. They'd taunt me and even pour trash on my head. One day I'd had enough. After lunch I poured trash over Kyousuke. "Look who's Gomi now!" I tried to make them laugh. But, little Mr. Wimp cried that second. I was suspended.

We moved to the peaceful town of Mitakihara when I was 7. At that time Kyousuke learned to play violin. He attracted the attention of many girls. One of them, I could never stop thinking about. Her name was Sayaka Miki.

She was my inspiration. I decided to play guitar, so I could serenade her. She eventually fell for Kyousuke. Why? I couldn't tell you. If Corn Flakes were a person they'd be him. He was boring, had no personality, weak, he was blunt, and all he could do was play violin!

March 5th was bittersweet for me. Kyousuke had crashed his bike and crippled his fingers. I was about 13 at that point. He couldn't play violin anymore and the most 'interesting' part about him was gone, gone forever.

But, the bitter part was too overpowering. Sayaka paid 15 times more attention to him! She visited him everyday, and bought him rare CD's.

I fell into despair. I got into a little trouble with the police and, long story short, I joined the Yakuza.

One day I heard that he kicked the bucket. I didn't have time to go to the funeral. I had to work that day. If I did I would have been smiling the whole time. When I heard the news I felt overjoyed... and a little bit empty.

We went on a cruise, just me, my parents and no Kyousuke. My parents were depressed, they needed to have a bit of vacation to get their mind off of him. I met a girl there. She heard me play guitar and instantly fell in love. She's rich, part of the Shizuki family. All I know is that, while we were dating it was the happiest I had been.

She left. My dearest Hitomi left. She jumped out the window. I…I…have no place here anymore. If you need me, which I doubt, I'll be at the train station. I'm waiting for the 8:00.

In Memory Of

Gomi Kamijou

1997-2011.

(This is written in Gomi's POV. P.S Gomi means trash in Japanese.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

-A Message From Kyubey-

_Why are us Incubators evil? Humans are the only true evil. Even a rabid hyena would never purposely kill one of it's own. But, humans do it daily._

_-End Message-_

"Twinkle… twinkle…little…star" A voice sang.

In the background were the sounds of slashing. It was hard to make out but it seemed like a… factory. An abandoned factory.

"I'll…I'll take care of you," The voice whispered," all of you magical girls. Would you please be my friend?"

"No! No! Someone help!" a girl screamed violently.

"That's a shame… You have such a pretty face."

"No! Don-" the girl was soon cut of by a slashing sound. I could hear a wet plop on the ground.

All I can do now is wait. Wait for my turn. I'll have to sit here in fear. Waiting… waiting… for death to arrive. I probably should explain myself. Why I'm here, and what I'm talking about.

My name is Naomi. I go to Mitakihara Middle School. I don't have many friends because… I'm a bit of a loner. Some people like to call me a stereotypical bookworm. I have always wanted to be a doctor, so I love to study. I'm also a Puella Magi. I'm not really a strong one though. I just became one last week…

But, enough about that. I need to explain to you what happened.

I was walking down an alleyway, patrolling for witches, when I came across an abandoned factory. That didn't really matter to me. After all, those are common in this part of town. I noticed something… something odd. It looked like a person dragging a body. At first I just dismissed it as a hallucination caused by fatigue.

But, curiosity got the best of me and, before I knew it, I was following her. I was being very careful about hiding. I didn't want to die! She'd probably catch me and kill me for sure! At that point I thought that I shouldn't judge her; she was probably just some kid playing with her toy. I was wrong, very wrong.

I decided to follow her further. Once she got to the door, she paused and said, "I know you're following me."

I was shocked at that! I tried to bolt away but I walked over to her. I tried to stop but, it was if… my body was moving on it's own. After that I was knocked unconscious.

When I awoke I was in the factory. I had a blindfold on so I couldn't see anything. The kidnapper went around the room, asking people their names. There were about 7 others, not including me.

The first one was a senior about 15 years old. She was killed. It seemed like it was an hour between every murder. I could be exaggerating the time because I was nervous. It felt like years until she'd kill me.

Finally we got to number 7. It looks like we're back where we started.

"Hehehehehe, so you're Naomi?" the kidnapper giggled.

"Y-yes."

"You're the last one!"

_I know, I can count_, I thought.

"I'll just take off your blindfold."

She started taking it off and I could almost make out who it was…

"H-H-Hitomi?"

I couldn't believe it! She had been missing for a week now.

The shock was replaced with disgust as I saw my surroundings. It… was too terrible to describe.

Hitomi appeared to be getting out a cleaver.

"It's…your…turn…" she whispered insanely, "now, let's be friends."

"N-n-noooo!"

OuuO

"8 girls were found dead in the abandoned oil factory down on the southern end of Mitakihara. Traces of green hair were found at the scene. Police are doing DNA tests to find the killer. Ah, I have received some disturbing news. The killer seems to have taken all the girls' heads. The killer was revealed to be- "

OuuO

"We are here to bury one outstanding newscaster. He committed suicide after having to read about all of these deaths. May he rest in peace."

OuuO

Madoka was looking through old pictures of her friends. Strangely all pictures of Hitomi were cut out.

Homura clutched the dead body of Kyubey along with a pair of scissors.

"I'm… sorry Madoka. You don't need to see her."

* * *

**I finally found Seiko Yamagashi! Instead of searching Puella Magi, you have to search up Madoka Magica. Also, her name is Seiko Yamagishi. I hope this wasn't too grim dark for you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_-A Message From Kyubey-_

_This world is corrupt. I don't really remember why I'm still here, we filled our energy quota decades ago. Someone needs to destroy this planet. What about you? Wish for it and I'll make it come true!_

_-End Message-_

_"_Here lies Gomi Kamijou; a great boy, who was terribly misunderstood."

5 people were scattered around the coffin. A pair of shoes were placed inside, since there was no body found.

His parents were weeping in the back, softer than they did for Kyousuke.

"Would anyone like to talk about Gomi Kamijou?"

Silence filled the room. Mr. and Mrs. Kamijou were silent, as if they didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Sayaka burst through the door, sopping wet.

"D-did I-I miss anyth-th-ing?" The girl asked shakily.

"We are about to read the will." The director of the funeral tore open an envelope.

"I am Gomi Kamijou. If you're reading this I must have already jumped. Please, put my shoes in the coffin. I want to be there, even if I'm not really here. That doesn't make sense, does it? I was never a man of words, that's why I could never ask her."

"Who's this 'her'?" Mrs. Kamijou asked.

"I, Gomi, am giving 1,000 dollars and my guitar to Sayaka Miki."

OuuO

"So, Sayaka-chan how was it?" The pinkette asked her friend.

"It was fine. Really boring, though." Her friend said forcing a chuckle.

_"Good thing I had them mail his guitar to my room. How would I be able to explain that?"_

"You're spacing out, Sayaka-chan."

"What did you sa-" Sayaka said crashing into a tree.

"O-Ow"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess"

OuuO

"In other news the serial killer has been captured. Police report that she was found in an ally with a pile of heads next to her. Now onto the weather. Ah, what's this? It appears that the murderer has escaped the station and is heading to West Mitakihara. Anyone living there is urged to stay inside and lock all windows and doors."

Lights began to flicker throughout Sayaka's house. She was having a sleepover with Madoka, Mami and Kyouko. The redhead heard there was food and decided to come.

"I-I'm scared, Sayaka-chan!"

"Don't worry," Mami said, "I have a flashlight."

The girls let out a relieved sigh, knowing Mami saved the day.

But, that happiness would be short lived.

Teeheehee…" giggles echoed throughout the house.

"Stay behind me, girls." Mami said changing to her magical girl attire.

Mami aimed her flint-lock and out from the shadows came…

"Hitomi-chan?!" Madoka screamed. She fainted out of terror and shock.

The once nice and pretty girl had turned into a ragged-looking, bloody horror! She wielded a cleaver and giggled.

"Try…and…catch…me." She said running out the door.

"Quick, get her!" Sayaka yelled.

Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka raced after her.

"She's heading for the church!"

"We need to stop her, there's a wedding!"

"We've caught you now. Just stop running!" Sayaka said panting.

OuuO

"Shizuki-san, you've become a monster. Many people have died because of your selfishness. Do you realize what you've done?"

"N-no, your wrong… I…I'll create a perfect world… But first I must destroy this one."

Hitomi held up her once beautiful green soul gem to her face, now it was almost black.

"Even… if… I have to become a monster."

* * *

**Hello readers! I would like to let you know I wont be posting for a couple weeks starting Aug. 8th. I have a family trip and will not have the time to upload. I wanted to say that Im not abandoning you!**

**Also, a big thanks to Psykoakuma and Otaku4eva99 for reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter0_

_-A Guide to Humans; by Kyubey part 1-_

_Us Incubators have gathered information on humans and their 'stereotypes'. This 'Internet' will be the main source of my research._

_We will start of with the "Woobie"_

_The Woobie_

_A woobie is a person you feel sorry for. We Incubators do not feel pain, or sorrow. However, our race knows about weakness and being pathetic. When I saw you we didn't feel 'sorry,' I just thought, "Emotions equals energy, energy equals quota being filled."_

_Here we have a couple woobies for you that I have caught from the wild._

**Example 1**

Madoka: All…my friends are gone.

Gang of Punks: We're gonna beat you up.

Madoka: NOOOOO!

_Don't you feel a strong emotion? I have learned that seeing something weak and helpless and in despair makes humans want to rescue it. _

**Example 2**

Kyouko: Yeah, basically my crazy old Dad burned my family to death.

_Kyouko is, to put it in your terms, a jerk. But, slap on a sad story and a reason why she is that way, and BAM you've got a woobie._

_The Damsel In Distress_

_Normally, this person is weak and ends up in dangerous situations. They will get rescued a lot, generally becoming a burden on the team. Also, a handsome boy will rescue them. But, since they are 'cute', and 'make great casseroles' they stay._

**Example 1**

Mami: My…car… crashed. I hate…you…goose.

Kyubey: *deep manly voice* Make a contract.

Mami: Yay.

Here you can see that this girl is trapped under a car. She can't do anything at the moment, and will be rescued by the knight in shining armor.

**Example 2**

Moemura: I can't do anything right.

Izadel: Yeah, you know what's up!

Madoka: Come with me Homura-chan.

Moemura: *squeals violently*

*Repeat 15x*

_In this example Moemura is pathetic. MadoKool saves her and then they ride off._

Mami: Kyubey, those aren't very accurate examples…

_CoolBey: You're not the boss of me._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

_-A Message From Kyubey-_

_If something is evil you must defeat it, even if it is your friend._

_-End Message-_

Hitomi's soul gem turned black, and her body dropped to the ground. Out of her body came a creature in a white gown. It crawled around, opening it's eyes like a newborn.

"W-What is that thing?!" Sayaka yelled.

_Why don't you just give up?_

An icy voice rung around Sayaka's head. It was terrifying yet… oddly hypnotic.

"No way!"

_You think you can escape me? I am Bianca, the Witch of Control._

Sayaka started to move by herself. She blindly slashed at Kyouko.

"Hey! What're ya doing rookie?!"

A bullet shot above the bluenette's shoulder blade, and Sayaka was now able to control her arm, but the rest of her body was moving furiously.

"String. I should have known," Mami said pointing guns at Sayaka.

"Mami!" Sayaka screamed fearfully.

Luckily, all the shots hit the strings, freeing her.

Sayaka, thirsty for revenge, lunged at Bianca cutting pieces of her dress. Under her beautiful dress, was wood! But, it was infested with bugs and rot.

_Puppets are supposed to do what they are told!_

Bianca slashed at Sayaka, with razor sharp nails. She ducked down fearing the worst. A flash of red seemed to entangle the claws of the ferocious beast.

"Kyouko?" Sayaka said in confusion.

_Go forth and attack, my minions!_

The barrier was up and a flurry of familiars was launched at the group. But these weren't ordinary, they were wood-like people designed to resemble friends and family!

Mami saw someone she hadn't seen since the accident. She froze and was almost killed by the creatures. Sayaka arrived in a flash, and took them out.

"Where's Kyouko?"

"She told me she'd kill that thing, and we should take care of the familiars."

"Kyouko-san sure can get a little too confident." Mami said, sighing.

OuuO

I had to find this witch. This barrier… it's too fancy. There's teacups and lace everywhere. It's not really my style. I would trade this for a barrier made out of Pocky!

"Agh! Focus, Kyouko!"

I was greeted by a large door, similar to the one in my Father's chu-

No, don't think about that! I pushed open the heavy door and saw one of the most magnificent ballrooms ever. In the middle Bianca was having tea party with minions that looked like Sayaka and Madoka.

I lunged at her with my spear cutting off an arm. She shrieked and familiars came in the room. While she was whimpering in pain, I got a good look at the familiars.

"M-Momo? Dad?"

"Big Sister! Let's play together!"

"M-Momo..."

I reached for her hand, but they started burning before I could grab hold.

"Sakura-san, you are still too blunt."

A tall dark figure loomed over me.

"You're still too immature."

In a second Bianca was full of holes.

"W-wait! That was Sayaka's friend!"

"What were you planning to do?"

T-that's right… I was going to kill it but… I stopped.

W-why?

OuuO

"H-Hitomi-chan!" The little girl squealed in delight.

"I'm sorry Kaname-san but…"

"She seems to have passed away…"

It took a moment before Madoka could wrap her mind around it.

"H-H-Hitomi-chan!" Madoka wailed.

OuuO

"It seems that the MitakiMurderer was found dead last night. She was 14-year-old Hitomi Shizuki. She had no marks on her body. Police speculate that she had a heart attack."

_So, you did it?_

"I never said I did." Homura said coolly.

_I do have a question. Were you responsible for K-_

Kyubey exhaled his last breath.

Homura, holding his corpse like a prize, muttered "You have said too much."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-_A Message From Kyubey-_

_I can sense that…the end of humans is near._

_-End Message-_

"Madoka, you can't stay in there forever! School is in 10 minutes!" Her Mom yelled for Madoka at the bottom of the stairs.

"Junko! Breakfast is ready."

"Ah, but Madoka isn't here yet… Can you go get her?"

Mr. Kaname walked to Madoka's room and rapped on the door.

"Madoka? Are you there?" Her father said, worried.

He opened the door, but found his daughter's bed empty. Her clothes and suitcase were gone as well. A note was left on her table.

OuuO

"H-Homura-chan, can I really stay here?"

"Yes."

"Ok-okay…"

Madoka knew it was wrong to run away, but… Hitomi's death was too shocking. It… happened so fast.

"Ah, Homura-chan! What's that on your wall?"

"Walpurgisnacht. She will be arriving soon, and is the strongest witch."

"A-are y-you going to fight it yourself?"

"No…this time I have them."

OuuO

"How could you predict her arrival, Akemi-san?" Mami said, sipping a cup of tea.

"That doesn't matter. Will you join me or not?"

"Of course."

OuuO

"You're saying that an ultimate witch, will be here next week?" The redhead grabbed another stick of Pocky from her box.

"If you were listening, you'd understand."

"Tch, sounds cool. I'll do it!"

OuuO

"The whole world will be destroyed?" Sayaka said in shock.

"Yes, unless you help me defeat her."

"Hmmm… I don't like affiliating with you, but if it's for the world I will!"

OuuO

"Now, Madoka-san, it's time for you to go home."

"Ah, but Homura-chan! Will you and the others be alright?"

"… Yes. I promise."

OuuO

"Madoka!" Her mother wrapped her daughter in a warm embrace.

"S-sorry, Mom. I saw a kitty, and went to follow it." The pinkette blushed furiously.

"That's okay, now you're here!" Tatsuya said cheerfully.

OuuO

_You've decided to have them fight with you? That's a suicide mission!_

"I have to. Madoka must live this time!"

_Akemi Homura! Could you have-_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_-A Message From Kyubey-_

_The end is near. I have milked this planet long enough._

_-End Message-_

The week had passed fast. Walpurgisnacht arrived to Mitakihara. To normal people, it looked like a storm. Most people had fled to the shelter, by now.

"I hope everyone is okay…"

OuuO

"Tiro Finale!" Mami shouted blasting the witch.

"Rosso Fantasma!" Multiple Kyoukos appeared and attacked the laughing creature.

Sayaka flung multiple swords at Walpurgis. They hit her dead on!

But, none of the attacks even left a scratch. The girls were tired and worn out. Their Grief Seed supply was starting to run low.

Homura blasted RPG's, and threw explosives. But, if Magical Weapons wouldn't work, the real world ones did no damage.

"We need to attack at the same time!" Sayaka shouted frantically.

"Right, Miki-san."

The witch laughed on and on, getting hit by their weapons. An arm fell off. The girls celebrated a bit, but let their guards down.

"AAAHHH!" Kyouko yelled, as a high-rise building grazed her.

"Kyouko!" Sayaka shouted.

Suddenly, the 'familiars' of the witch attacked Mami!

But, these familiars were… witches they had beaten! H.N Elly, Charlotte, Gertrud, and even Patricia! It was like a party of witches.

"Gah, there's too many!" Mami said, trying to fight off Charlotte.

Homura blasted a couple familiars, taking them out. Sayaka tried to summons swords, but she ran out of energy!

"We're out of Grief Seeds!" yelled Mami.

"I…I feel so weak." Kyouko mumbled.

"No! We have to keep fighting!" Homura tried to get them to fight.

"The first time I have them all together, we still lose…" Homura said, as her Soul Gem started to darken. "I…I broke my promise, I'm sorry Madoka…"

_-A Message from Kyubey-_

_Now what will you do? Would you like to make a contract?_

"You…" Homura said getting up "no. No!" She reached out to grab your hand, but fell. Her Soul Gem was almost black.

_Make a decision. Will you become a Magical Girl?_

_-End Message-_

* * *

**If you choose to be a Magical Girl, skip to Chapter 19. If not, continue on...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_-A Message From Kyubey-_

_You don't? Then, why don't we watch, the end of the world together?_

_-End Message-_

"Wait!" The pinkette rushed breathlessly toward Kyubey.

Her mother ran to her, but was hit against the building. Even though she was unable to hear the loud laughter, she could feel the fast, strong winds. Mrs. Kaname pushed on, and her husband had to drag her back in. Crying like an infant, she was carried away.

"M-Madoka" Homura said, shakily, "no! Stop!" She tried reaching for her, falling to the ground.

_What is your wish, Kaname Madoka?_

"I'm sorry, Homura-chan. This… this is my choice! I wish-"

0uu0

_She was an amazing Magical Girl, wasn't she? She beat Walpurgis easily._

"You…" The last Puella Magi, watched as witches destroyed the world.

Three witches, formerly know as her friends, hurried over to the shelter ready to feast. The building was destroyed in under a minute.

_Those are strong, don't you think?_

Homura said nothing. You could only watch in horror, as the structure was demolished. People scurried out, and were eventually caught. You wanted to look away, but… you couldn't help peeking a little.

_I'd say that Kremchild will demolish the world in ten days. That is unless… someone makes a contract._

A look of fear spread across your face. It was hard to think of a wish on short notice. A black shadow spread across the sky, engulfing the world in black.

It was already too late.

People screamed, pointing to the sky. But their shrieks did not go unnoticed, it attracted them. One by one the last people were gone.

Only you and Homura were still alive.

_Candeloro, Ocktavia, and Ophelia. That's what I shall call them. _

"Fool." The black-haired girl said. She remembered past worlds, in which each of the witches had lived.

_Did you think that you would beat fate this time, Akemi Homura?_

Homura stared at him, intimidatingly.

_Just because you got rid of Kyousuke._

"Sorry, but you'll have to be alone in this world with him." Flipping her long hair, she went back for another go.

"_This time, I'll save her."_

Kyubey talked, as he ate his old body. _It was your choice to not make a wish. If you want to blame anyone, chose yourself._

You were speechless. This couldn't be your fault, could it?

_You humans are so selfish. Did you think about the people in the storm shelter, when the witches attacked?_

Before you opened your mouth to speak, Kyubey stopped you.

_Don't answer it. You'll say yes. But, truthfully you wanted to run, not have the witches get to you._

"Are you that selfish?"

The question echoed around your brain, as you tried figuring it out.

_Trying to justify your actions? Well, can't talk any more. Another empathetic world has been discovered._

Standing there, you watch as the party of witches commences. Sadly, the scent of a human does not go undetected. A growl from Ocktavia signals the other witches.

As Kyubey starts heading to a new planet, you are heading somewhere less pleasant.

0uu0

While you sit in the witch's stomach, humanity has lost. Mankind will never again walk the once-beautiful Earth. Kremchild destroys the world.

The End


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_-A Message From Kyubey-_

_Ah, so you do! Now then, what is your wish?_

_-End Message-_

"You were pretty great out there-" Mami said.

"Yeah, guess ya were okay. For a rookie." The redhead continued stuffing cake into her mouth.

"Ahem, Sakura-san." The oldest girl said, slightly miffed.

"Gah! Sorry, Mami-san." Kyouko said, apologetically.

"I'm surprised you're not morbidly obese right now…" Sayaka said, looking down at Kyouko.

"At least I ain't a twig, like you."

"Well, I don't want to be a chub when I grow up." The blunette wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Eat your words, they might give ya some meat on your bones." Kyouko yelled, in between bites of cake.

"Can't, you ate them already!"

You couldn't help but laugh. They're both not very… bright. Kyouko doesn't go to school and Sayaka is bottom of the class.

"S-Sayaka-chan, Kyouko-san…" The little girl tried calming the two down, but to no avail.

"Akemi-san, you look rather blissful." Mami said, ignoring the fight.

"Whatever. Like I care." Homura said, coolly.

"Would you like any beverages?" The blonde asked.

"No."

"Suit yourself." The older girl jogged over to break up the two angry girls.

After Mami went to go cool down the two, Homura leaned her head over the seat and smiled.

"_Finally, joy and peace. All I had to do was kill one little boy."_

0uu0

"Today is the 10th anniversary of the massive storm, in Mitakihara."

"Hand me the champagne! We're gonna celebrate!" Kyouko said, cheerfully.

"Sakura-san, you seem a little tipsy," said a worried bluenette.

"We all get a little drunk, once and a while." The blonde said.

"A-ah, my mom s-said that alcohol helps life!" Madoka said a little too naively.

"That was years ago, though." Sayaka said.

You didn't drink, because you were the designated driver.

All of the sudden, a loud screech came from Kyouko.

"Oh no! I forgot to pay the rent!" The redhead's ponytail shook.

"Wasn't your turn this time?" The bluenette questioned.

"W-Well… you see, um-"

"You have no excuses."

"Girls, we shouldn't fight. Here you go. " Mami said, handing them a stack of money.

"Wow thanks, Mami-san." The girls said in unison.

"Right, now you're in debt." The blonde said, a little too cheerfully.

"What?"

While Kyouko and Sayaka cried, Madoka walked over to Homura.

"You haven't been in Mitakihara for years! What happened?"

"I was taking a trip." She replied.

"That's good, I was worried about you!"

"Y-you were?" The usually cold girl said.

"Sorry to interrupt, you two. But Gomi-san's book was a bestseller!" Sayaka declared.

"Ah! Fantastic! But wait, wasn't Gomi-kun… illiterate?"

"W-well , yeah. They… um… kinda though he was a smart 5 year old…"

"Where is Gomi-kun now?"

"He's in the hospital. He may have… fallen in a trash can…"

"Is he stupid, er somthin'? Kyouko said, rudely.

"That's funny, because you didn't go to school." The bluenette retorted.

"If I recall, you weren't exactly top class!"

"Wanna fight?!"

"You're on."

"Guys how about we read Gomi's new book?" you suggested. Mami rented the place, after all, she didn't want it trashed. Even though she was nice, Mami can be very scary.

"Oh! Please let me read it!" piped a very excited Madoka.

You handed the book to her and she started to read;

"Ahem. Okay, Chapter. 1.

"My name is Gomi. I like to play guitar. I hate Kyousuke. I like beating people up. I do well in the Yakuza. I have ten fingers.

"Chapter 2"

Dreams of a Kamijou

I want to own a dirt bike. And a mansion. With a swimming pool. And a picture of Kyousuke. Just kidding.

Teh End

"That was interesting…" you said, confused.

0uu0

The next day, Homura had to return to Canada.

"I work there, everyone is like Madoka."

"E-eh?!" A startled gasp came from everyone, except Mami and Homura.

"Kidding."

"Whew," said the littlest girl. She didn't want 1,000 of her running around.

"Now boarding, round-trip. Canada and Japan"

"I've got to go."

"Goodbye, Homura-chan!" said the pinkette, waving.

0uu0

"And that is why you, sir, are guilty!"

"Case closed, excellent work Lawyer Sayaka."

"Woohoo! Yeah! Way to get' em!" Yelled Kyouko.

"Do you know her?" asked the judge, a little angry.

"O-of course not."

"What're you tryin' to pull, Sayaka? It's me Kyou-"

"Shut up! I have a job, unlike you. Don't ruin it!"

"I have a job!"

"Selling things on Ebay is not a job."

"Security!" yelled the judge, who had grown tired of the ruckus.

"Now you've done it," the bluenette said crossly.

0uu0

"Mami-senpai, look this way!" said a young photographer.

"Mami-san, what are your dreams?"

"Mami-chan, do you want to date me?"

"No more questions, please." The blonde said, walking to her limousine.

As she strode off, a person bolted through the crowd. She held a notebook to her chest and panted frantically.

"W-wait, Mami-senpai!" A girl, about 13 or 14, ran to the limo. "I-I have some d-designs I want you to look over."

"She won't be able to, she's busy!" yelled a man from the crowd.

"I'll look over them." She said, rolling down her window, "I think anything you make will be beautiful!"

"Uwah, th-thank you!"

0uu0

You weren't sure what you'd do next. The life of a Magical Girl was exciting, but… you wanted to settle down.

Maybe buy a house?

Or maybe, you'd finish your bucket list? You still craved excitement, the adrenaline, and the danger.

Move out to the country? No, it's too quiet.

Become a model? Mami says it's hard.

A doctor would be fun, but not years of Medical School.

You sighed. Planning was easy when you were young, now… you can barely decide what to have for lunch!

"I'm telling you, a strange white cat asked me to make a contract!"

"You're crazy!" a boy, most likely her brother, exclaimed.

"But it's true! " she whined.

"You're lying, just like about Mami-san!"

"Senpai said she'd look over it!"

""Whatever. My friend Taro is here, bye." He said, walking off.

"You must have been chosen." You said, walking up to her.

"Ch-chosen?"

_That's right! How did you know?_

"Only people eligible to become Magical Girls, can hear and see you."

"What's a Magical Girl?" asked the girl, confused.

"That means, you'll be like a… superhero. You'll risk your life to fight evil. It's no walk in the park." You said.

"S-so, I shouldn't?"

"I'm not saying that. I am telling you what will happen."

"W-were you one?"

Nodding your head, you said; "Yes, it was a blast. If I could, I'd definitely do it again!"

The End


End file.
